Taenyx Melgaris
Biography Taenyx was born into the family of Melgaris, a traditional family of smiths within the Free City of Volantis. Taenyx was given up at a young age to the Red God. Old enough to remember where he came from and who his family was, but not old enough to do a thing about it. Taenyx was inducted into the Red clergy and hasn't ever stepped outside of it since. As a member of the clergy, he was given the incentive to eschew alcohol and fighting. Reassured that the Lord of Light would protect his embers that burn in the coming night. But Taenyx knew if he was to survive outside of the Red Temple, which was his fate, he would have to learn how to do such a chore of defending himself and at worst, doing harm unto others in service of the Lord of Light. It was in these youthful years that he learned the sword and rapidly developed his knack for clever thinking. Always one step ahead of the priests, for it was frowned upon for acolytes of the Lord of Light to resort to such barbarism. Once his training was complete he was bid out into the world to spread the fire of Rh'llr. The one true god. This he did. Traveling from Volantis, his home which he knew all his life through the nine free cities of the Valyrian Freehold. During his travels, he employed others to teach him the ways of wayfinding and navigation and soon he too attained these skills and worked them to a reliable level. When he ran out of coin to pay for room and board he resorted to sleeping in the wilderness at the Red God's mercy in the night and praising him during the day. He hunted for food and learned to track his prey, stalk them, and strike. Hunting saved his life and filled his purse many a day. While visiting in Myr he head of many things from the Sunset Kingdoms. Many things that told him of conflict or at least hinted at it. New Kings. A grand tournament. Throngs of people. It intrigued him and he listened more and more. When enjoying a solitary dinner outside of a Myrish tavern he saw something in the flames. Or perhaps he saw something through the flames. A banner red with a Lion standing upright. The banner of the Lords of the West. The furthest of the Sunset Kingdom. Where the sun goes to sleep. The last place the one True God's light touches before the Other's Darkness consumes the land. Was this the will of the Lord of Light? He wouldn't dwell on it further than chartering a ship for the West. He did not know where in the West the ship would go. But it was destined for the Banefort. A place he had never heard of. When inquiring, he was told the sigil of the Baneforts was a hooded man, garbed in black emblazoned. Emblazoned piqued his interest. Appearance His Hair is dyed a deep and dark brown. The dye hides the valyrian traits of gray-silver hair. Taenyx' eyes are a dark amethyst and his skin is fair if not naturally tanned by daylight. He stands at six feet and one inch. Normally keeping an unshaven yet trimmed face Relationships Timeline * 249 AC- Born to Melgaris smiths * 255 AC - Tribute to the Red Priesthood in Volantis * 264 AC - Completed training and indoctrination into the Clergy of the One True God, Rh'llr * 269 AC - Exited cloistered life within the Great Temple. Traveled the Free Cities * 272 AC - Traveled to Qohor, proseletyizing along the way. * 273 AC - Traveled up the River Rhoyn to Norvos. Then traveled across the land to Lorath. * 275 AC - Sailed to Braavos then to Pentos. * 279 AC - Sailed to Tyrosh and survived in the aftermath of Lys until 281 AC * 281 AC - Sailed to Myr, learning of interesting events in the West. ** From Myr, chartered a Vessel bound for Westeros. ** 5th Moon of 281 AC - Arrived at Banefort, Westerlands, Westeros Trivia Character specific NPCs Category:Essosi Category:Red Priest